Just One Day Earlier
by AirshipHead
Summary: What would have happened, if Harry and Ron had been rejected by Cho and Fleur respectively just one day earlier, and Harry went to the ball with Ginny. HP/GW Harry/Ginny Rated T because I feel like it :D


_**Just One Day Earlier**_

_This idea came to me when I was going through some personal time thinking this morning. If my memory of GOF serves, Neville asks Hermione in the morning of one day, gets rejected, and then asks Ginny later that day, leaving her unavailable for Harry. Therefore, if Harry had tried asking Cho out earlier, and if Ron had a go at asking Fleur Delacour out just one day earlier, he would have mentioned Ginny, and Ginny would of course jump at the chance, wouldn't she? Enjoy :D (Tis only a oneshot.)_

Harry was panicking. He still hadn't found a date for the Yule Ball, which was worrying, as he was pretty much the only person in the school who actually _needed_ a date, as he was opening the ball. The other Champions had it so easy. An international Quidditch star, a quarter Veela, and the guy who was widely considered one of the most handsome guys in Hogwarts. Yet Harry was just a scrawny bespectacled git, with absolutely no confidence when it came to any girls apart from Hermione. He had finally summed up the courage to ask Cho to the ball the night before after he cornered her alone in the Owlery, but she rejected him as she was going with Cedric. Harry buried his face in his hands and lied back on his bed. He was running out of time. At this point, he would take anyone, absolutely anyone.

Harry looked at his watch, and saw it was time for dinner. He groaned as he heaved himself off of his bed, even though he could think of about 1000 different things he would rather be doing, like sleeping, or moping, or being generally depressed, he reluctantly admitted to himself he needed food. He walked down the steps to the common room and instantly spotted an odd sight. Ron was sat on the sofa in the common room, looking extremely ill, while being comforted by Hermione and Ginny. Intrigued, Harry walked over.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked, studying Ron's vacant expression.

Ginny answered for him. "He just tried asking Fleur Delacour out."

Harry fought back an urge to laugh. "What gave you that idea, mate?" He asked.

"I dunno..." was Ron's reply. "There she was, walking in that graceful way I love so much. I dunno what came over me, so I gave it a go."

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"Actually, she didn't have time to say anything, as Ron legged it before she could even give an answer." Ginny said.

"At this rate, we'll never get dates Harry" Ron moaned, then suddenly turned to Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione, you're a girl" he said.

Hermione seemed to turn red as she spat back. "Well done, Ron. Thanks for noticing."

"Well, why don't you take one of us then? I mean, it's not like anyone else has asked you, is it?"

Harry shook his head at his friends foolishness and incredible density, he shared a quick look with Ginny and grinned at her, causing her to blush a little.

"I'll have you know _Ronald, _that someone already asked me out!" Hermione said, before storming towards the portrait hole. "And I said yes." She spat angrily before storming out of the room.

Harry whistled. "You've done it this time, mate. Officially, well done."

Ron seemed to look at him funnily for a second before saying. "Well, it's easy enough for you isn't it? You can just take Ginny, and I'll just..." Harry didn't hear the last of that sentence, as something clicked in his mind. Why didn't he think of that before? Right in front of him all along was a girl who was perfectly willing to go to any event he specified. He looked towards her, and she shyly looked back, blushing furiously.

"Would you like to go to the ball then, Ginny?" He asked.

Ginny's red face broke into a huge smile, as she quickly threw her arms around him, and gasped before she let go. "Of course...I mean yes...I mean Thank you!" She said happily, as she basically ran out of the portrait hole. Harry shook his head and smiled. He had just made one red head's Christmas.

Over the next week, Harry had to laugh at the irony. The moment he asked Ginny to the ball, was also the moment where a multitude of girls, sometimes quite literally, threw themselves at his feet begging he take them to the ball. Harry felt satisfied as he turned them down, but also sorry at their looks of extreme disappointment. One good thing had come out of the events however. Ginny Weasley finally came out of her shell. She often talked animatedly, absolutely dripping personality, and charm. She was hilarious, a trait which she said she got from Fred and George, and clever, often noticing mistakes with Harry's studying, even though she was in the year below him. Harry felt ashamed that he hadn't made friends with such a nice person sooner. He almost cursed the crush she obviously harboured for him. Almost as soon as he asked Ginny to the ball, he asked McGonagall for extra dancing lessons. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of everyone, and surprisingly, she happily obliged, saying something about not letting a member of her own house embarrass themselves, especially when that member happens to be a Triwizard Champion. After a week of practice, Harry knew a few moves, and was confident with a few types of dance. He was ready.

Hermione cornered Harry after their last Defence class before Christmas. She smiled at him.

"You wont believe how happy you've made Ginny. I've never seen her this alive." She said.

Harry smiled back. "It's nice to see her come out of her shell. She's a great person, and I didn't notice that before."

Hermione laughed. "You know, that's what I've been trying to tell her all this time. I said to her you will appreciate a girl with personality, not a giggling, blushing fangirl."

"How are you always spot on the mark, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She went slightly red. "Part and parcel of being me I guess." she said modestly.

The weekend before Christmas, Harry walked in the common room, and was nearly bowled over by a streak of red shooting past making sobbing noises. His heart sank a bit as he realised it was Ginny. Curious, he walked into the common room, and saw Hermione looking forlornly at a package that looked like it had been recently opened. Harry walked up to her.

"What's wrong with Ginny? Harry asked.

"Her mum just sent her her _dress robes_" Hermione said, putting emphasis on the last two words.

"What's wrong with them?" Harry asked.

"Well, you saw the travesty that Ron calls his dress robes?" Hermione asked, and Harry laughed.

"Yep, I know them." Harry said.

"Mrs. Weasley just sent Ginny hers, and quite frankly, they aren't much better." Hermione admitted.

"Do I want to see them?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione said, and Harry left it at that. All of a sudden, an idea popped into his head.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore." He said, standing up.

Hermione looked puzzled. "What for?" she asked.

"Personal errand." Harry said, and walked out the common room without another word. He walked down the corridor. He needed to see Dumbledore for permission to head into Hogsmeade the next day. He saw Ginny's distress, and it upset him. He was going to bowl her over on Christmas Day.

Harry opened his eyes, and to his amusement, saw Ron jumping up and down in front of the pile of presents at the foot of his bed. He looked at his watch. It was only 6:00 AM

"I guess it's Christmas then?" Harry said.

Ron gave him a dirty look and pounced at the pile of gifts waiting for him. Harry shook his head, and sensibly headed towards his own pile.

Harry walked downstairs, into the common room, fully dressed. There was no way he was going to be able to stay asleep, not with all the commotion Christmas caused. That and coupled with the fact the Yule Ball was that evening, made his stomach flutter with nerves. He just hoped Ginny enjoyed the gift he bought her. It cost an arm and a leg after all. Suddenly, he heard a scream from the girl's dormitories and he jumped to his feet in alarm. But calmed as he saw Ginny hurtle down the stairs. She spotted him, and with a run up, threw herself into his arms. He stumbled back and grinned.

"Is this thanks for my present then?" He said cheekily.

Ginny beamed at him and kissed his cheek. "I can't thank you enough!" she said.

Harry laughed and kissed her cheek back. "I couldn't stand you being upset on such an important day. It would make me a crap friend, and a terrible date."

She beamed at him and released him from the hug.

"How did you know though?" she said.

"Hermione." Harry replied, and she gave a nod of understanding, and sped off back to the dormitories without another word. He grinned as he felt the spot where she kissed him. It felt really good to make someone else happy.

After a morning of furious snowball fighting, the girls disappeared from the castle to get ready for the imminent ball. The boys however, weren't so bothered, and they fought for a little longer before grudgingly trudging back to their dormitories to get ready themselves.

Harry stood in front of a mirror, inspecting his robs, and nervously trying to flatten his hair. There was a lot riding on his shoulders tonight. Not only did he have to make it a good night for himself and especially for Ginny, knowing he faced the wrath of her, all her family, and possibly Hermione if he messed up. He also had to make sure he was presentable as a Champion, and as an ambassador for Gryffindor House. To say he was nervous would have been an understatement, even with his dance lessons and tips from others on how to make a date go well.

It was 15 minutes before the Champions opened the ball, and Harry was pacing up and down the Entrance Hall, wringing his hands. Ginny still hadn't turned up, and Harry was getting worried. All the other champions had their dates. Krum had a very pretty girl Harry didn't recognise, Fleur had Roger Davies, and Cedric had Cho, which made Harry's insides boil a tiny bit, but not as much as he expected. To his surprise, Krum's date walked up to him.

"Hi Harry!" She said warmly.

Harry looked puzzled for a second, why did this girl know who he was and greet him like she knew him for years. She grinned at his puzzled look and rolled her eyes.

"You don't recognise me do you?" She asked, and laughed when Harry shook his head. "I'm Hermione, you prat!" and she laughed again when Harry's jaw dropped in astonishment. He went red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognise you, you just looked so..." He trailed off.

"Different?" Hermione finished.

Harry nodded. "Do you know where Ginny is?" He asked nervously.

Hermione began to shake her head, but looked in the direction of the steps and nodded. "See for yourself." she said.

Harry looked, and his jaw dropped, even lower than it dropped for Hermione's appearance.

Ginny looked stunning. She was wearing the red and gold sparkling dress that Harry picked out for her in Hogsmeade, along with the matching pair of heels. Her hair was down, but that was perfect, as it fanned out behind her, and it matched her dress brilliantly. She walked down the steps slowly, and smiled shyly at him, then laughed as she got a good look at his facial expression.

"So how do I look?" She asked innocently.

"Stunning..." was all Harry could utter and she laughed. "Sorry I'm late, last minute nerves got to me, and I kept redoing my hair."

Harry laughed, as McGonagall walked up to the Champions and began to address them.

"OK everyone, stand in a line, and prepare to enter the Great Hall. The ball will start with your arrival." She then went about placing them in a line. Cedric and Cho, followed by Krum and Hermione, followed by Fleur and Roger, and finally, Harry and Ginny. He took her arm.

"Ready?" he asked, though he didn't feel it at all.

"No." Ginny admitted, and he squeezed her arm in comfort.

The Great Hall doors opened, and Harry was hit with a wave of applause, as he led Ginny by the arm into the Great Hall, which was magically changed for the event. Magical icicles and candles floated all over the place, and the House tables disappeared, instead opting for smaller tables, like you would expect at a restaurant. The Hall also seemed larger, with a huge dance floor, and a stage, for a performing band. Harry led Ginny onto a vacant place on the dance floor, and the entire hall went silent. He briefly met her gaze and smiled lightly, causing her to blush.

All of a sudden, the music started, a nice slow waltz, and Harry led Ginny into the dance, trying to remember all the pointers he was given during his lessons. She was surprised, as he expertly led her around the dance floor, then twirled her around. Some people applauded.

"You took extra dancing lessons?" She whispered disbelievingly.

"I wanted this to go well, and not end with you having to massage your toes back to life" Harry joked, and Ginny giggled.

"I might well have to anyway. Heels are never the best dancing shoes." she said.

Soon, the rest of the school joined in the waltz, and when that finished, the Weird Sisters walked onto the stage, and started to play a more upbeat tune, which sent the crowd wild. Harry felt himself laughing with Ginny, as they danced as crazily as they could, each trying to out do the other. Harry quickly scanned the edges of the hall, and he saw Ron, looking bored, with his date fidgeting uncomfortably beside him. Harry grabbed Ginny by the hand and they walked over to him.

"You look like you're having fun." Harry joked.

"No, I'm not." Ron said. "Do you see Hermione with that Durmstrang git? She's fraternising with the enemy."

Ginny laughed at him. "Jealous Ron?" she teased.

Ron laughed. "Why would I be jealous? I'm just worried about how she's spilling the beans about you Harry"

Harry shook his head and gestured towards the dance floor as a much slower song came on. "One more dance?" he asked her, and held out his arm.

She blushed. "OK then." she giggled, and allowed herself to be pulled into his arms. They danced slowly, with her arms over his shoulders and his hands on her bum, swaying in time to the music. Harry looked into her chocolate brown eyes, which gazed lovingly back, and realised he was falling for Ginny Weasley. She was beautiful, funny, clever, and fierce, which was one of her most endearing qualities. The song ended, and Harry led her out of the hall, and into the grounds, where they walked, arm in arm, along the edge of the lake. Soon, they reached a tree, and sat down beneath it. Ginny took off her heels, and started rubbing her soles.

"You made me dance too much Potter." she whined, but Harry knew she was joking. He propped her feet into his lap and started absent mindedly rubbing. She purred.

"Did I do good then?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, Harry, that was the best night of my life" Ginny admitted, and in the dim glow of the moonlight, Harry could see the sincerity in her eyes. She took her feet off of his lap, and leaned in. Harry mentally shrugged. It was all or nothing.

Their lips met in fiery passion. To Harry, it was better than anything he had ever experienced. It was as if all of his life before that moment was viewed through a filter, and he had just taken the filter off for the first time. He breathed in her flowery scent, as he ran a hand through her soft and silky hair. His tongue begged for entrance, and she allowed it, letting both tongues explore mouths, and battle each other for superiority. They broke apart and gasped for air. To Harry's immense embarrassment, his arousal was quite obvious, even in the extremely low light, Ginny giggled as she looked down and blushed.

"Why Harry, is that your wand in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?" she joked.

Harry rolled his eyes. Every witch used that comment. It wasn't anything new. In response, he pounced on her, and tickled her mercilessly, causing her to shriek with laughter, which was infectious, and Harry ended up laughing along with her, as their lips met again. When they broke apart, Harry grinned at her. He had just found a keeper, and he wouldn't let go.

_I liked that. I enjoyed writing it. I'm glad I acted on my impulses personally. So what did you guys think? I may write another chapter, but for now it's just a oneshot, and I'd say a pretty darn good one ;) Review NOW!_


End file.
